Making a continued commitment
by fictionalmike
Summary: In 2018 I discovered the 2009 Harm-Meg story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIDentificationZeta. It struck me that this story had further potential, but in the 14th and final chapter of the original, Vidz confessed a lack of ideas to take the story forward. I offered to take on this task in due course: I am delighted and honoured to have been entrusted by Vidz.
1. Chapter 1 - a recap and The Return

**"****Making a continuing commitment." ****Ch01: The recap:**

**A/N:** In 2018 - when I discovered the original Harm-Meg story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIDentificationZeta - it struck me that this story had further potential. In the 14th and final chapter of the original, Vidz confessed a lack of ideas to take the story forward. I offered to take on this task in due course. I am delighted and honoured to have been entrusted by Vidz with this task. The JAG canon timeline is "_the way Season 5 should have gone._"

I had decided to delay publication until Saturday 26th October 2019 (the 10th anniversary of the last update, when "Vidz" announced the end of "Making a Commitment" due to an absence of further ideas of where to go). So, we now begin the further adventures of Harm and Meg Rabb as they commence married life. For those of you unfamiliar with the original 14-chapter story (go read it!) I have produced most of their first chapter as a synopsis.

**A/N:** I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae. I have kept to Vidz' phraseology for the most part.

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Harm went back from flying to JAG in "Goodbyes (S04Ep24, 25-May-1999); "True Callings" (S05Ep03) first broadcast 05-Oct-1999 and also "The Return" (S05Ep04) first broadcast 12-Oct-1999.

#** For those of you unfamiliar with the original story by Vidz, this is a 13-page synopsis of the 14 chapters, beginning from when Harm and Meg had met up again in 1999 when he was ashore on liberty with his shipmates. Please note that I have made some minor re-phrasings in the interests of clarity.**

**Summer 1999** \- A BEACH ON ISCHIA, AN ISLAND NEAR NAPLES, ITALY

Harm was delighted to have re-connected with Meg. He truly felt at home with her. Contrary to Annie, Mac and Jordan, she didn't resent him or hate him for his love of flying and the importance planes had in his life. Even now, years later, perhaps especially now after seeing how other women he got involved with reacted to his flying, he was kicking himself for letting Meg slip out of his grasp.

While everyone at JAG had taken his decision to go back to flying as some kind of betrayal (Mac especially), Meg had understood it and supported it fully. Early on they had made a connection, a bond that proved unbreakable - even after three years apart.

Harm's eyes softened when they focused on her. "No-one but you, you're the only one who understands me; who ever actually understood or knew the real me."

**# **

"Why didn't you ask for a transfer back to JAG HQ?" Harm blurted out suddenly, the question having pestered him for years.

Meg averted her gaze and he cursed himself for asking. "I... I didn't know if I would still be welcome," she finally confessed on a whisper.

That shocked Harm and he sat there, not knowing what to think. "Meg..." he stuttered, reaching out to take her hand in his; "Why would you think that?"

"You've all moved on and I didn't want to intrude on your lives," she continued, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Meg," he murmured sadly. "You could never intrude."

Her eyes came up haltingly, hesitant hope blooming in those beautiful orbs. "I couldn't?" she whispered in a choked voice.

"No way. We've been missing you all so much." Swallowing heavily he forced himself to continue, to expose himself. "Especially me."

"Really?" Tears glistened as Meg's chin trembled.

"Really," Harm nodded, wiping away an errant tear. Looking around at the packed restaurant garden he suggested: "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Lets."

Counting out the money for the drinks and a tip, Harm put it under a glass, grabbed Meg's hand and together they left the restaurant at a half-run.

They stopped at the edge of the water, breathless from the run and the joyful laughing.

Looking into Meg's shining eyes Harm knew this was THE moment, the perfect moment.

"Meg," he murmured deadly serious.

A cute frown curved her brow. "Yes?"

"I've really missed you these past few years."

"I missed you, too," she smiled gently, but Harm could see she wasn't getting the point so he carried on steadfastly.

"And I realized a few things about me... about us."

She looked confused now, as he explained: "About what I feel for you."

Hope started blossoming quickly in Meg's chest, but she quelled it down, not wanting to get her hopes up. Yet, she couldn't completely suppress the way her heart skipped a beat and then began racing a mile a minute. Not wanting to hope, but doing so nonetheless, she breathed from the onslaught of emotions. "How DO you feel about me?"

Harm's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find the right words. Meg waited patiently, knowing he'd find a way to get his point across. Pushing Harm for answers, especially about his feelings, tended to be counterproductive. When pushed, he'd retreat back behind his walls.

Not finding the correct words Harm eventually decided on the one way that had served him well through the years. He showed her with action.

Pulling her gently, but quickly into his arms, he swallowed her gasp of surprise with his mouth.

For a second Meg stiffened in shock, but then when her brain caught up to what was happening, she melted into him.

They stood there, the waves breaking on the coast as the two star-crossed lovers kissed under the blanket of stars.

It was minutes before they stopped and returned to the here-and-now and minutes more before they regained enough breath to speak.

"Is that so, Harm?" Meg inquired, smiling up at him, happiness singing in her words.

"Yes, it is, Meg" Harm nodded sagely. "Now, the question is how do YOU feel about me?"

Wordlessly Meg leaned towards him, her eyes slipping closed, and pressed her lips to his. This time it took much longer before they parted and when they did, their foreheads touched and they shared their breaths.

"Is that so, Meg?" Harm finally murmured after he'd recovered from the passion of the kiss.

"It is, Harm."

"Meg Austin, will you be my girl in port?" he asked her solemnly at length.

Her already large smile widened even further and her eyes sparkled when he made his request. With a fake nonchalance she stipulated: "If I'm your girl in port then I'd better be your only girl in any port, Harm."

"Of course." Harm nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Wow." Meg mock-gasped, her grin betraying her. "I'm taking the great Harmon Rabb off the market!"

"There will be a lot of hearts broken and rivers of tears shed when it comes out."

Encouraged by the last successes Harm decided to go all the way, to try to make his dreams come true in their entirety.

"Meg, sweetheart." Harm started and his obvious nervousness compelled Meg to listen carefully. She wondered what more he could have to say, considering he'd already dropped a pretty big bomb, but she definitely wasn't about to miss out on what he was about to say. "It's now no longer a secret how we've always felt about each other and these past few years were torture without you there. I've been missing you and nothing felt right. Until I found you again today. I don't want us to lose contact again, I don't want to lose YOU again."

Meg was listening; her chest tight from emotion and her eyes glistening with tears.

Harm looked around the dark beach and took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want us to make a commitment to each other, a commitment that will prevent us from losing contact again, especially for stupid or banal reasons. There's only one way I can see us insuring we'll never do that and while I know it's huge and definitely going too fast in a relationship that's only started, I believe we can make it. We've been friends a long time, no-one has ever known me as thoroughly as you know me and I know you better than anyone. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses and we get along and love each other despite and because of them, so we don't need to date to get to know each other as other couples have to, we just need to get used to being a couple. And we'll have plenty of time for that once we make that commitment, which is what will actually give us a chance to get used to it. What I'm trying to say is, Meg Austin, will you marry me?"

Head spinning from Harm's ramblings it took her a few seconds to catch his last question, then another few seconds to realize what he was actually asking. He was asking her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with only him and, because she knew he'd been wanting a family for a long time, have his children.

It took her only a fraction of a second to decide. A sob broke through and Meg threw herself into his arms. "Yes!"

#

About an hour later, as they were sitting on some boulders at the edge of the water, Meg broached the topic they both had avoided until then. "When does your leave end?"

"Four days."

She was quiet for a while, thinking through something furiously. "How much do you still have left on this deployment?"

"Up to four months." Harm replied and asked her gently "What are you thinking about? I can hear the cogs turning even from here."

"Harm, what kind of a wedding do you want? A big affair or a small one?" she whispered.

#

Nicole, Meg's friend, squealed happily as she embraced Meg, congratulated her and quickly involved her in a chatter, speaking quicker than anything Harm had ever heard before. His attention was dragged from his new wife to his friend Tuna, who was right that second shaking his hand and patting him on the back "Congrats, buddy. I really thought you were one of us eternal bachelors, but I'm glad to see I've been proven wrong."

"Thanks, Tuna." Harm grinned and then accepted a congratulations from the man who had officiated the wedding.

After the two witnesses signed, Harm and Meg were given their marriage certificate.

Grinning, his arm around his new wife, who was holding the certificate, Harm looked around. "What do you all say we retire this party to the reception?"

#

In no time at all they were in the bedroom, tearing each other's clothes off. Just when he was about to join them for the first time, Harm suddenly remembered something and paused long enough to ask. "Are you on anything?"

Meg froze, having been on the verge of pulling him inside herself if he wouldn't do it himself fast enough, when her brain processed Harm's question. In the space of a second half of the lust and desire coursing through her veins left her. She didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Oh crap! No. Dammit Harm, I didn't think – I should have told you. How could I have been so dumb? Please forgive me, Husband."

She hadn't been involved with anyone – ever - even before she had met Harm the first time. During their year of working together, his encouragement had made her far more self-confident, yet no-one had caught her attention. As a result, she had continued to keep a secret, something she felt embarrassed about. The thing was, the older she got the more embarrassed she was over it. This was her secret, which she would eventually tell Harm because he had the right to know, but right at that moment was obviously not the right time. How could she have been so swept up in the past four days of passion, not to think about what she would need for their wedding night!

They eventually agreed to wait: Harm didn't want to miss a single day of what (they both hoped) would be the resulting pregnancy. Having passed his 36th birthday and with Meg now in her early 30s, he didn't want to delay family life any further.

"OK wife, we'll have to wait; it's the responsible thing to do. But you owe me big, Mrs Rabb."

"And I look forward to welcoming you when you come to collect my debt, Mr Rabb." They settled into the bed, kissing passionately as their carnal urges abated. He really wished that she had told him beforehand.

#

"Sir, your 0900 appointment is here," reported Tiner.

"Send them in."

He put down his pen and observed as - for the first time in more than 3 years – Lt. Meg Austin came before him, stood to attention and announced herself. "Lt. Austin reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, Lt." he smiled and rose, extending a hand which Meg shook. "Welcome back! It's been a hell of a long time and I'm damn proud and glad to have you with us again."

"As am I, sir. I never thought my transfer request would go through so quickly," she commented, sitting down at Chegwidden's prompt.

#

"We were both lucky on this count, Lt. With Rabb leaving, a huge hole was left behind and we're slowly drowning in the caseload." He was observing her intently and the lack of any reaction to his news puzzled him. "You're not surprised to have not seen Rabb here – in fact, you haven't even asked about him. How come?"

"The Commander and I ran into each other in Naples a couple months back, sir." Meg smiled a cryptic smile. The memory of just how they'd run into each other, with her literally jumping into his arms, almost made her blush.

#

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Lt?" Meg was startled by the voice and jumped slightly, tearing her gaze away from her periodic stare into what had been Harm's office. Whirling around she faced her again-CO of one month.

Smiling ruefully she replied: "Yes, sir, it does. Almost like old times. Almost." She said the last word sadly, thinking of her husband and missing him. "The building is not the same, nor are the offices, but the feeling is the same."

"Yeah, we just need to get Rabb and Commander Krennick back and it'll be like old times again," the older man laughed. "Can just imagine the face Rabb would make if he saw Krennick here as well, when he came back?"

Meg chuckled with him, remembering full well what her husband's feelings were on Cmdr. Krennick. He wouldn't have been impressed.

#

"He never got the chance to leave it on his own terms, so when he got his second chance he had to take it, to put his demons to rest. He didn't go because he wanted to get away from JAG; he went because he needed to heal. And when he closes that chapter, when he makes peace with the ghost of his father, then he will come back. One day, when you'll least expect it, sir, you will find his transfer request on your desk. And when it does, please do what is right, sir," she pled passionately.

"Know him that well, huh?" the Admiral finally asked sombrely.

Meg blushed and did her turtle-dove tuck. Then she looked up at him with her eyes shining and, with a shy smile that betrayed inner peace and happiness, declared: "Well, sir, I sure hope so; I mean, I *did* marry the man..."

To this day Meg had never seen him speechless, but it seemed that this was a memorable day. Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden was standing there, eyes wide, face pale, and incapable of even forming one sound. It had to be for the record books.

"When did this happen, Lieutenant?"

"A couple of months ago, sir."

"Really? How did it happen?"

"Well, sir, you already know Harm and I ran into each other in Naples. Anyway, we went out to dinner and eventually feelings got revealed. Then we decided to do something spontaneous and with which we would be committing ourselves to never again lose contact like that."

"But why do you act as if you haven't met Harm in years? I've gone along with your act, but I'd really like to know."

"If I hadn't pretended then everyone would've been curious as to how I know all this and then I would have to tell them about meeting Harm in Italy. Harm and I made a deal that I wouldn't tell anyone in this office about our marriage yet, not without him. Besides, I was warned by Harm about Major Mackenzie and about how jealous she always gets when it comes to Harm and women other than herself."

Chegwidden chuckled at the accuracy of the statement. Mac had always gotten prickly when Harm was around other women or, god help them, was involved with them. Various derogatory names that were quickly invented by Mac and her hostile behaviour towards Harm and the woman were proof enough.

"So, that's why 'Austin' and not 'Rabb', right? To hide the fact that you're married?"

"Aye, sir. What would be the point of hiding if my name was 'Rabb'?"

"Good point. But does that mean Rabb intends to come back after all? Is that what you were just doing? Buttering me up for when your husband wants to return?" His voice was beginning to have a betrayed growl to it.

She shrugged. "Oh no, sir; we didn't discuss any schedule for him returning or even if he will return to JAG. We didn't discuss anything precise, only that we'll try to find a way to make this marriage work. I know deep down he intends to come back eventually, but I don't know when. And I'm not gonna pressure him either, because I know just what flying means to him. It has to be his decision when and if he comes back to JAG. I'll still love him and wait for him. And I meant everything I said previously, nothing of it was a lie."

Chegwidden looked at her admiringly. "You're the type of woman any man would want for his wife, Lieutenant."

Meg blushed. They'd been missing each other as people in love miss each other, but because of being in denial they hadn't previously realized the entire spectrum of their feelings. Now, that they were finally openly in love and even married at that, did they identify that suffocating sensation.

Several months had now passed since their wedding and Meg was sinking even deeper into depression over having to be separated from her husband - deeper than she had been before she returned from her overseas posting.

Add to that, the office was no longer what it had once been. Most of the staff that had been there during Meg's time had already been rotated out and now she was having to make new acquaintances. And since she was no longer a mere LTJG and was a newcomer to boot, making friends among the support staff was even harder. Before, she'd been immediately accepted as a junior officer, but now she was high enough for the Petty Officers and Seamen to adhere to the distinction between them and her.

#

It'd been several months since they'd last seen each other and 2 days since they'd had any sort of contact. Harm had warned her that he would be out of reach for a few days and truthfully Meg was going out of her mind with worry, even though he'd told her there was nothing to worry about. Quietly she fumed at Harm for telling her not to worry. She trusted his flying, she knew Harm was one of the best pilots the Navy had, but that didn't mean she didn't worry. She was his wife: more than that, she was the woman who loved him and thus had the right to be concerned about him, dammit! When would the man finally realize he was no longer alone and that someone loved him enough to be constantly worried about him?

Probably not soon, because it had not fully sunk in for her either. Neither of them had ever been married before so they were still getting used to things that come with being married to a person. It was hard, though, since with the lives they were leading it was as if they weren't married at all. The lives they were leading were essentially the lives of two singles who had a romantic interest on the other side of the world, nothing more.

True, she was living in his – their - apartment, but she was living there alone, even with his things surrounding her. They were in no way the usual newlyweds who get married after months of living together, being used to each other's company all the time and continuing to live together after the wedding. Harm and Meg had been single until the day they'd gotten married and – because of their postings – had continued to live separately even after that life-changing event.

Of which the unfortunate side-effect was that, even though they had the rings and marriage certificate (which Meg had framed and put on a wall in the apartment) to prove it, they continued to feel as if they were singles. At least Meg was in a better position since she lived in an apartment that positively screamed Harm and the presence of him surrounded her every second she spent at home. The fact that his sheets and pillow had his scent was something she treasured, it also helped her fall asleep faster and with the sense of security she always felt around him.

Harm on the other hand, when he wasn't flying, was fighting hard battles to ward off the feeling as if he had found Meg only to lose her again because she wasn't with him. It was those time that he sent his wife the greatest number of emails and spent hours playing with and staring at his wedding ring. He couldn't wait until he'd have her in his arms again.

#

Meg continued driving her own car, knowing it would immediately give the game away if she came to work with Harm's SUV. However Meg wasn't looking forward to the aftermath of such a revelation.

She knew it was inevitable - Harm's sea duty would be over in the next couple of months and he'd come ashore. There was no chance of their marriage remaining a secret for much longer, but Meg wasn't about to announce it herself, not without Harm's approval and him there as protection and support.

It would also have to be their joint decision as to how to let the cat out of the bag, because Harm had known these people for much longer than she had. At least they had the Admiral in their corner... Which was something that still took Meg by surprise whenever she thought of it. To think that there'd been a running betting pool with Admirals, Generals, Senators, and a boat load of other politicians and soldiers in on it... To think that all these people had seen something that she and Harm themselves had been blind to for so long. Amazing!

Meg stood frozen in shock as a ghost of the past floated into the bullpen and headed straight for the Admiral's office, then changing course when she caught sight of the stunned Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, a surprise to see you here. I heard you got transferred out the same time I was?" the woman asked in her scratchy voice, damaged from decades of intense smoking.

"Commander Krennick," Meg stuttered, still recovering from the shock of seeing the woman again after so many years. "No... I... I came back some months ago."

"A shame. I wonder where Lt. Rabb is," Krennick commented, ignoring the glare. "He is being wasted on a carrier out on high seas. Unless he found himself a distraction what with all those young women on the ships nowadays..." she trailed off musingly.

But Meg didn't take the bait. "Considering Harm always respected fraternization regulations I would say it's highly doubtful, ma'am." Her tone left no doubt as to who'd been the one to whom the frat regs had meant nothing.

"Hm." Allison grunted in return, her eyes scrutinizing Meg, who was careful to keep her anger off her face, but couldn't completely hide her annoyance.

#

Lost in her dreamy thoughts of making love to her husband, Meg would've missed the flash of sunlight reflecting against a fruit salad had it not hit her directly in the eyes.

Frowning in consternation she blinked several times to get rid of the black spots in her vision, only to have them widen comically. Sure she was just seeing things she closed her eyes and rubbed them, then opened them again. Still the same.

She blinked.

Yup, it was still there.

It being Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., positively swaggering towards her with that grin on his face, the grin that made female hearts beat faster and their knees weaken.

"Hello there, Lieutenant, long time no see," Harm flirted as he finally came to a stop in front of her.

No-one would think anything special of the question. They all knew Harm and Meg had been partners a few years back and had been informed of the Rabb-Austin dynamic by the staff members who had already been at HQ back then. Everyone thought Harm and Meg hadn't seen each other in years.

"Commander."

Harm's smile slipped at the cool tone, accompanied by a glare as she snapped to attention before him. What had he done now?

Upon seeing the Admiral coming towards him Harm came to attention and declared in a clear voice: "Commander Rabb reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, Commander." Chegwidden nodded "And welcome back."

Meg could see her co-workers look at each other, not having expected either Harm coming back or having been promoted in the meantime. Looking at Harm's silver oak leaves Mac and Brumby were envious and quite unhappy with the prospect of Harm being a superior officer, for they would've loved to be the ones with silver leaves to use it on Harm.

"You still remember Commander Krennick, don't you, Mr Rabb?"

Harm's eyes widened as he heard the name, having been too focused first on Meg and then on Chegwidden to notice her. Krennick's scratchy voice was as close to a purr as she could make it and Meg couldn't help but smirk when she saw Harm taking an involuntary half-step backwards.

"Commander, so lovely to see you again. Congratulations on your promotion." Her eyes narrowed speculatively. "I guess this makes us equal now."

"Cmdr. Krennick." Harm nodded back. "It's been a while. Are you being transferred back?"

Meg snickered quietly at Harm's version of '_what the hell are you doing here!?_'

"I'm starting my retirement tomorrow and Admiral Chegwidden requested I report to him before I go."

"Retiring, ma'am?" Harm and Meg's eyes met, both having the same thought: had one of the men she'd harassed reported her and she'd been forced into retirement because of it? Of course there was no way of finding that out.

"My 20 are up and I've been thinking of settling down for a while now. This opportunity does open up some possibilities..." Krennick smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile, but one which left Harm unmoved and Meg wanting put a stamp with '_Property of Megan Rabb_' on Harm's forehead.

She didn't get the reaction she wanted, though.

#

"I wish you all the best, Commander..." Harm smiled sincerely, ignoring the subtext. "And when you find the one you're looking for, don't hesitate inviting us to the wedding." Checking with Meg, Harm was glad she wasn't angry he'd decided to blow their pretence at that moment and in such a way. He'd have to find out later why she'd greeted him so coolly, though.

"Us?" retorted Krennick, confused.

In answer Harm's eyes bored into Meg's as he stepped towards her. The entire bullpen watched as his hand rose and confidently extended towards Meg's chest. Meg could see Chegwidden frowning in indecision - whether to interrupt or see what Harm would do.

Meg shivered slightly at the instant shot of desire that ran through her when Harm's fingers touched her breast when he unbuttoned her left chest pocket. But when he slipped his hand inside the pocket, brushing against her sensitive nipple, her eyes slipped closed as heat pooled low in her belly and she moaned lowly, her hard peak aching for his fingers. They hadn't made love yet and her body was hypersensitive to his touch. She swore, if he didn't stop touching her ASAP she would jump him right there and then. She didn't fill her blouse as much as some other women did, didn't make the material strain like Mac did, so she was sure he was doing it on purpose since he could've easily avoided direct physical contact. She'd married an evil husband.

Or one who was yearning for her as much as she was for him.

Dimly she could hear scandalised gasps from others at the intimate way in which the Commander was touching her and a growl from Mac, who was clearly unhappy Harm was touching a woman other than herself.

Meg really shouldn't have been surprised he knew exactly where she was keeping her ring, Harm knew her better than anyone she'd ever met, after all, even better than her own mother. If he'd known what kind of a dress she would wear just 2 weeks after first being partnered for a recon mission without having seen her, the location of her ring was a child's play.

"The pocket above the heart, Meg?" Harm whispered and smirked knowingly, but couldn't hide the pleasure he felt at her showing so obviously how much she loved him.

"Yes, us." Harm then spoke out loud to answer Krennick's question, taking Meg's smaller hand tenderly into his own and slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes on her all the while. Meg's baby blues misted, that same look had been in his eyes when he'd first put that ring on her and she felt as if he was marrying her all-over again. Harm continued talking to a stunned Krennick, his eyes still on Meg. "You can find our address in the phone book under my name."

Now, if that didn't clue everyone in... Still, Meg could see everyone who had the line of vision, directing their eyes to Harm's left hand to check for a ring. To their surprise they found a ring identical to the one Meg was now wearing.

Meg rolled her eyes, some people could really be dim.

"Just address it to Harmon and Meg Rabb."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant, I guess the better woman won." She extended her hand, which Meg refused to take, explaining.

"No, ma'am, there was never any competition that would make someone a winner and the other a loser. Ma'am, love isn't a competition or a power struggle or trying to teach someone a lesson and make them suffer." From the corner of her eyes she saw as the words hit Mac, for whom they were partially meant.

"Love just is. The reason I married Harm is because I love him - and I always have."

Krennick nodded her head in acknowledgement of the truth in Meg's words and, offering congratulations to Harm and Meg on their marriage, made her goodbyes and left JAG one last time. Then suddenly everyone winced, nearly going deaf.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!?" the piercingly-shrill voice belonged to Mac, who had only now shaken off her stupor and was staring accusingly at Harm.

He winced, at both the volume of her voice, the rage in it and over knowing just how deep in hot water he truly was. Trying for flippancy and nonchalance he turned to her and smiled forcedly. "Uh, yeah, have been for months. You mean I didn't tell you?"

When Mac's face first took on a deathly white shade then turned lobster-red Harm realized just what exactly he'd said and that it could've been taken as a rebuke to her never once having told him about her own existing marriage during their three years of partnership until the secret had been forced into the light.

"But since you weren't talking to me, not answering my mails until I gave up, I couldn't even do that."

Noticing Mac was on a slow boil he cut to the chase, making sure others could hear him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself and that no outrageous theories would crop up. On the other hand, that last was probably unattainable since the staff had pretty much fantastic imaginations and obviously nothing better to do.

"As most of you probably know, Lt. Meg Austin and I were partners for a year before she was unfortunately rotated out. By pure coincidence we met again, some months ago, in Naples where she was stationed when I was on my shore leave. To make a long story short, we still loved each other, took the opportunity that presented ourselves and got married before my ship had to leave port. The rest, as they say, is history."

Meg, ignoring Mac's vicious glare, took the opportunity to make it clear to the staff: "But we assure you all that our relationship won't affect this office and if we'll have any problems we'll keep them at home."

Harm nodded emphatically and turned to his new CO.

"Now, sir..."

"No." Chegwidden shook his head emphatically before Harm could even finish his sentence.

"But, sir, you don't know what I was going to ask," complained Harm.

"Oh, I do know. I'm not letting you and Lt. Rabb share the same office again. I know you did that while you were still partners, but you're married now. I don't want to speculate what's happening whenever one of you closes the blinds or locks the door." He shuddered at the prospect of what could be happening in the office at such an occasion.

"Scout's honor, sir, we won't do that here," Harm swore, Meg directing her own large, pleading eyes at the Admiral, who turned his back on them to walk away just so he wouldn't have to see them.

"You've never been a Scout, Commander."

"What about a pilot's honor?"

"I wouldn't trust a pilot as far as I can throw him."

"But I'm a pilot, sir."

"Exactly my point."

Harm knew Chegwidden trusted him no matter what he said, but he still sounded a protest at that statement as he followed behind his CO.

"But since you're back you can resume your old job as the Chief of Staff." the Admiral's voice turned evil. "You'll like it, there are plenty of candidates-for-staff files to review, plus other paperwork. There is a new Gunnery Sergeant to assist you in keeping everything ship-shape."

"Thank you, sir, I'm looking forward to it," was Harm's immediate response (in a voice which was less than enthusiastic).

Sighing as the voices died down as the two men entered the Admiral's office, Meg rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking around.

She noticed the expressions of the staff - especially the eager, demanding one on Harriet, who was clearly just waiting until she could pounce on Meg to get the info she wanted. Harriet would then inevitably recycle that information around the rumor mill. She smiled inwardly at the eternally-confused expression on Bud and the jealous, angry visage on Mac; Meg paled and almost ran to the safety of the Admiral's office.

She was no coward; she *definitely* wasn't afraid of her co-workers pouncing on her; it was just that her husband needed help.

Right?

**THE END OF THE RECAP.**

**Later that evening:**

**Home of Harmon and Megan Rabb (find the address)**

"Honey, I'm home."

"Bedroom, honey!"

Harm strolled through the living area and paused just before the bedroom door; through the glazed wall, he had caught sight of a splash of bright red.

She hadn't?

Oh yes, she had!

"Welcome home, sailor!"

Mrs. Megan Rabb strode towards her husband, wearing the red dress which had so entranced him early in their working career together. Considering that she had also strapped on a pair of four-inch heels, she moved remarkably steadily across the floor until she stood, almost at his height, ready to begin their married life properly.

Harm smiled: married life was gonna be such fun – and he was honoured by his wife's choice of colour scheme. Gently, he began to kiss his way up her bare arms, starting from her knuckles, via her wedding ring, her wrists, elbows and up to her bare shoulders.

"Thanks for waiting, darling and I'm sorry that I went radio-silent on you."

She looked at him and did her turtle-dove tuck before responding: "Well, you are forgiven, but I expect your attention for the next hour at least."

"You've got it."

He paused as his hands caressed her body: "Darling, what are you wearing under this dress?"

Meg smiled. "You mean, apart from perfume? Why don't you find out, sailor?"

**End of the new beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting to married life

**Ch02: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Adjusting to married life:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae.

**A/N:** Based upon the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualidentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg Rabb as they commence married life.

**A/N: Publication date: 12-12-2019:** Published from San Diego on a beautiful sunny Californian morning.

_**Mike: Arizona, and the UK, xx-12-2019**_

**A/N – ****link to Canon Episodes:** Harm went back from flying to JAG in "Goodbyes (S04Ep24, 25-May-1999). "True Callings" (S05Ep03) first broadcast 05-Oct-1999 and also "The Return" (S05Ep04) first broadcast 12-Oct-1999.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Christmas 1999** – JAG HQ, Falls Church, Washington DC

The bullpen slowly settled back into a working routine. Harm was delighted to have re-connected with Meg as his co-worker back at JAG. He truly felt at home with her, although he was grateful to the other women who had passed through his life over the years. Contrary to Annie, Mac and Jordan, she didn't resent him or hate him for his love of flying and the importance planes had in his life. Even now, years later, perhaps especially now after seeing how other women he got involved with reacted to his flying, he had frequently kicked himself for letting Meg slip out of his grasp. That error had been corrected on Ischia that summer.

By the same token, Meg knew that her newly-revealed husband valued her and was that he was certain that he had (finally!) married the right woman.

She had noticed the varied expressions of the staff - especially the eager, demanding one on Harriet, who was clearly just waiting until she could pounce on Meg to get the info she wanted. Harriet would then inevitably recycle that information around the rumour mill.

Meg smiled inwardly at the eternally-confused expression on Bud, althiough she continued to be concerned by the jealous, angry visage on Mac.

She was no coward; she *definitely* wasn't afraid of her co-workers pouncing on her; it was just that her husband needed help. The perceived anger *had* to be vented and turned to something positive for the future.

Right?

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Saturday morning, Home of Harm and Megan Rabb:**

"Harm, how will your relationship with Mac change now that we are married?"

As always, Meg's question went straight to the heart of the matter. He paused for a moment before replying, moving closer to her and taking her hand in his.

"Well, darling, that is interesting. I know that many people saw '_Harm and Mac_' as a potential romantic couple. But, while I could not wish for a more devoted legal partner, our potential deeper friendship got off on a rocky start."

She raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"For instance; we went for a flight in 'Sarah' and had an in-flight breakdown. We made a forced landing and then Mac was shot by poachers. It wasn't a good start to a friendship! Then, when we had a tearful moment when I left to return to flight status, she never out-and-out asked me to stay. I didn't ask the question that I should have asked, either."

He shrugged. "I guess that we just weren't too good at expressing some deep feelings." He looked at their joined hands then looked up at Meg and flashed his trademark "Flyboy" smile. "I guess that you and I are communicating fine, Mrs Rabb?"

"Oh yes, Mr Rabb – we are communicating well, on so many levels."

She frowned: "But, come Monday, I am going to need to establish a means of working with Mac. Whatever her initial reaction to our marriage, she and I will be working together."

"If only she had been more forceful when I returned to flying. All she said was _'__why am I the only one crying?__'_ and I brushed away the tear! I probably didn't handle that well. But we just never found the words."

"Hmm… Kate said that she felt you were not ready to settle down when she was partnered with you. I guess we just clicked at the right moment."

"Yes, indeed. I hope that Kate finds the right guy sometime."

"Well, I know that she had a good run with a guy called Dennis, then just before she was getting ready to take it further, the fool got a little needy and possessive. I reckon she broke it off with him after that, but she owes me an email."

**Harm thought back to a wild weekend in a motel room years ago and decided ****– ****wisely ****– ****to keep that story to himself. He could only hope that Kate hadn****'****t shared the details of that weekend with Meg when Meg ha****d ****asked Kate for his details as she began the original posting to JAG.**

"I was always impressed by her directness and how she knew what she wanted," Harm replied diplomatically.

The "Kate Pike motel weekend" secret was probably one to keep from Mrs Rabb!

_**Mike: San Diego, 12-12-2019**_

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rules of engagement

**Ch03: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Rules of Engagement:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae. Welcome back, partner.

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg as they commence married life.

**A/N: Publication date: 02-02-2020:**

**_Mike: UK, 02-Feb-2020_**

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Harm went back from flying to JAG in "Goodbyes (S04Ep24, 25-May-1999). "True Callings" (S05Ep03) first broadcast 05-Oct-1999 and also "The Return" (S05Ep04) first broadcast 12-Oct-1999.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 4****th**** January 2000, 09:50hrs EDT**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church, Washington DC**

As was their habit following Staff Call, Mac and Meg adjourned to the galley for a coffee.

This routine had started on the morning after Mac's ill-mannered (and, when she had thought about it, much regretted) outburst at the news of their marriage on the day that Harm had returned to Falls Church and dropped the bombshell relating to his marriage to Meg.

Knowing, from their discussions on Ischia, how strongly Harm and Mac had developed a working bond before the schism caused by his return to flying, Meg had willingly – and graciously – embraced Mac when the Marine had made peace overtures the following morning. Mac had explained her shock and surprise. Meg had immediately countered with an "He isn't any easier to live with, completely unpredictable", as the two women had begun to re-build a working bond.

Mac believed that her working relationship – and friendship – with Harm was too important to her for her to willingly lose the friendship. Meg had been quite happy to play the peacemaker and to gloss over the surprise which she (and most of those present in the bull-pen, to be honest) had experienced the previous day at Mac's outburst. It was put down to a combination of stress and surprise, never to be mentioned again.

They had finished with a hug, after which Mac had sought Meg's consent to address her as "Meg". Meg had willingly agreed and had then confirmed that she would use "Mac" as the chosen form of address.

Thus it had come to pass that Miss Mackenzie and Mrs Rabb had re-established their working friendship, anchored around Mac's friend and Meg's husband. In fairness, Harm was to benefit over the coming years from this unholy alliance - which Kate Pike would later come to describe as his "_harem of admiration_" when she swung by his office after her court martial in 2001. He knew that he would always get a straight answer, whether he asked his wife or his best JAG friend.

Mac had realised that, with her sharp intellect and steam-hot IT skills, Meg was an asset to the JAG Corps – in addition to naturally being a very capable attorney. She began, slowly to trust Meg, leaning on her knowledge and experience. The pace of trust was simply a fact of Mac's history – she would never trust _anyone_ rapidly (even Harm had taken a while to earn her trust). She simply had to steel herself to ignore the shiny new circular piece of gold on the third finger of Meg's left hand.

In return, Meg drew on Mac's wealth of recent experience, covering the three-plus year gap in her knowledge of the JAG HQ. She was grateful that Mac had supported and partnered Harm during her secret years away from JAG HQ.

Their friendship had blossomed – something which Commander Harmon Rabb, in particular, was very pleased to see (despite the risk of the two highly-intelligent women, who knew so much about him, ganging up on him!)

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Monday 14****th**** February 2000, 12:10hrs EDT**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church, Washington DC**

"Attention to orders!"

The Admiral's stentorian tones echoed through the bull-pen, summoning several staff from the adjacent corridor. In response to Tiner's phone calls, several members of the judiciary had joined in for this lunchtime ceremony.

"_Lieutenant Rabb, front and centre please._"

Puzzled as to the reason for this summons, Meg stepped forward towards the Admiral. Behind her, her husband produced - still in its protective polythene wrapper - a new Dress Blues jacket with her medals, insignia and – the two-and-a-half rings representing her new rank.

"Lieutenant Megan Rabb, USN; your previous fit-reps have uniformly praised your achievements, your successes, your dedication and your expertise. The case for your promotion has been approved and – I am truly delighted to inform you – has moved me closer to, one day, having the problem of distinguishing between a pair of LTCDRs with the same name-tag."

He smiled. "So, please raise your right hand and repeat after me…."

Harm leaned across to administer the congratulatory kiss, whispering "_Proud of you__,__Mrs Rabb_" in her ear. Meg did her proud little turtle-tuck and smiled adoringly up at him, as she buttoned her new uniform jacket closed.

The bullpen slowly settled back into a hum of industry, as the latest round of Rabb-connected excitement faded away.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

The fact that everyone knew of the Rabb & Rabb marriage was simply a fact of life as the new millennium began, with the Admiral allocating the best-qualified attorneys to each case. The only hard restriction that the Admiral imposed was a prohibition of "Rabb & Rabb" filling first and second chairs on any one side of a court case.

Harm and Meg built themselves an excellent (and well-deserved) reputation for fairness, diligence and bulldog-like tenacity in defence of their clients. Harm was scheduled to fly his quals and, when he returned, Meg greeted him with the news that their family would be increasing in about seven months' time, in time for Christmas 2000.

Although Meg had, originally, wanted to enjoy married life for a couple of years, their idea of waiting until somewhere around September of 2001 was blown off-course by "somebody's" miscalculation of safe periods. With the shock of the pregnancy absorbed, her progression was - to their considerable relief - simple plain sailing with few problems. Her mom Hazel visited from Texas and was able to meet up with Frank and Trish, setting up the "_grandparent team_" to help with coverage during the birth and afterwards. Frank, Trish and Hazel all got on well, looking forward to the arrival of the first Rabb grandchild.

Trish in particular was keen to seek out Mac during her visit to Falls Church. When she finally met Sarah Mackenzie for the first time, Trish had nearly addressed her as "Diane" – stopping herself just in the nick of time. Harm had explained the story of how he had cracked the case. Nevertheless, Trish was stunned initially by the similarity. Obviously Mac's voice was a noticeable distinguishing feature from Diane.

Mac welcomed the opportunity to explain to Harm's mom why she had never felt that the Flyboy was quite ready to commit during the time that they had been partnered at JAG HQ – and to confirm her eventual acceptance of Harm's marriage to Meg. This revelation was of particular relief to Trish, who had always wondered just how close he and his Marine colleague had become.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Sunday 17****th**** December 2000, 03:02hrs EDT:**

**Maternity unit, Bethesda Naval Hospital, Maryland (confirm address from my other stories):**

"Ok Mrs Rabb, she looks like she's ready; one more push."

Meg, hot, sweaty, close to exhaustion and gripping her husband's hand in a vice-like grasp which (to Harm's way of thinking) had not relaxed one iota in the past five hours, prepared one more time to push their daughter into the world.

She had been in labour for some 21 hours since her waters had broken as she enjoyed an early-morning cup of tea in their home on the Saturday morning.

Her stress had been lightened by watching her husband. She had been most amused by the confusion which the breaking of her waters had unleashed in Harm. She watched the normally taciturn, organised, unflappable pilot and lawyer dissolve into a panic-stricken father-to-be. He ran around the house, hunting round for hospital bags and shoes, whilst Meg stood up from the bed and calmly pulled on some clothes for the trip to L&D. She was keen to get to the medical experts, knowing that this was her first delivery.

Finally, just before 03:30hrs on the Sunday morning, little Amanda Margaret Fleur Rabb made her entry into the world.

"Perfect" was the pronouncement from the obstetrician as Amanda was whisked away for cleaning and checking, leaving the midwife to quickly attend to a very tired Meg leaving a hand-sore Harm to kiss his wife very gently on the crown of her head, as they began their adaptation to parenthood.

"I love you, Meg-Rabb-wife. Thank you so much for our baby".

She looked down once more at the ring on her hand before she replied.

"I love you too, Harmon-Rabb-husband." They sat in contented silence until the wail of a hungry new-born intruded as Amanda was returned.

When the nurse brought Amanda back to their hospital bed, the newly-born hungry baby wasted no time in latching on to the new source of nourishment; Harm watched in awe as Meg's eyes sprang open, accompanied by a surprised "oh!", as Amanda connected and began to suckle.

Harm brought the digital camera out, to capture the moment; then stepped away to call the grandparents. None of the grandparents minded having their sleep disturbed; it turned out that Hazel had been up in the stables, tending to the birth of a new foal.

Looking at his wife and daughter as they sat contentedly on the bed, Harm felt that his life was complete. Meg raised her head and made a suggestion which she had been considering for some months.

"Harm, I would like to invite Mac to be one of Amanda's god-parents. What do you think?"

"That is a beautiful idea; yes darling, I reckon that would be just perfect for our little Amanda. We can plan the christening for early in the new year. I reckon that 2001 is going to be just perfect."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

At that time, no-one could have foreseen (or even imagined) the traumatic events which would befall their country as 2001 headed into the Fall.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_Mike: England, 02-02-2020_**


	4. Chapter 4 - An eventful year

**Ch04: of "Making a Continued Commitment": An eventful year:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. **I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae. Welcome back, partner.**

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg as they commence married life.

**A/N: Publication date: 11-02-2020:**

**A/N ****– ****link to Canon Episodes:** none.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Sunday 24th December 2000, 15:03hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

Marking Amanda's seventh day of life, Harm could not believe how quickly this little bundle of noise and hunger could have taken control of their lives.

Meg had settled into nest-building, with just five weeks remaining of the US forces allocation of six weeks of maternity leave. She had adapted quickly to the unscheduled surprise of motherhood and was looking to exploit the best solution for her changed circumstances.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 14****th**** February 2001**

The establishment of a cyber-intelligence unit within the USN's "dark fleet" operation at the Pentagon had caught her eye as she returned to work from her maternity leave. A strong recommendation from her old friend Caitlin Pike (now a full Commander out in Okinawa) had opened the door for her to interview. Her skills matrix, persona and "Can-do" attitude had marked her out as an excellent candidate. The opportunity to move across in August or September was steadily developed after Meg's return to full-time duty, with a follow-up interview scheduled for three months later in mid-May.

Harm kept at a distance, proud to watch his wife maintaining her career path. Lt Cdr Megan Rabb was moving on and upwards, with a young child and a career path which would exploit her skillset. He could not have been happier for her – although he knew that he would miss the daily contact when September rolled around.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Saturday 12****th**** May 2001, 1200noon EDT**

**The "JAG Church", Falls Church**

The "JAG family" gathered at noon, to celebrate the christening of little Amanda, who was well-behaved until the water was poured over her forehead. At this point, her dissenting wail raised a few smiles amongst those gathered to celebrate her induction into the faith. Mac stood alongside David "Tuna" Medwick at the font – they were the chosen pair of god-parents for Amanda.

Several other members of the JAG family had been invited to join the ceremony. As he strolled towards the church door, "Tuna" found himself chatting to a slim blond woman, who seemed to have a wicked sense of humour and echoed his feelings about sitting on the periphery of events. His eyes were drawn to her fitted red dress and a very attractive set of legs, but it was her sparkling eyes – hinting at a more intriguing personality traits – which really caught and held his attention.

Over time, "Tuna" and Loren Singer would be seeing more of each other.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Friday 18****th**** May 2001, 19:35hrs EDT**

Returning home at the end of a busy week, Harm was delighted to be greeted by the wonderful aroma of an egg-plant parmigiana, as he kissed his wife. From her crib, little Amanda smiled at her daddy.

"Hey darling, welcome home; tough day?"

"Oh yeah, finishing off a tough week really. But coming home to my two lovely ladies makes the nasty day worthwhile."

"I have had a fascinating chat with Admiral Evans over in the Pentagon. There is definitely an opening in Cybercrime and it is a fast-track path to my third full ring." Meg looked at him. "Harm, I want to do this now I have been back at work for three months. Plus, the childcare facilities at the Pentagon make Falls Church look just so last century."

Harm hugged her. "Darling, that sounds like a really good reason for you to move on from Falls Church. Cyber is the next big battleground and I believe that the USA should be on the front foot. You will do well there. I reckon this opportunity is definitely worth seizing: good luck, Lt Cdr Rabb."

Meg was deeply involved in a four-month investigation into a very sophisticated stores and naval supplies theft ring, whose scam had cost the US Navy upwards of $15million. After running the numbers and establishing the patterns of the fraud, Meg led the investigating team which went on and arrested the ringleaders in their office suite. She was accompanied by NCIS agents and was impressed by their "take no prisoners" approach to rounding up the criminals.

The leader of the "white-collar" gang made the mistake of thinking that he could easily push past a tall, thin, US Lt. Cdr. with JAG mill-rindes: three second later, he was on the floor with the tip of a two-inch heel jammed into his jugular. He froze, slowly raising his hands so that the NCIS team could lock on the handcuffs. He still looked surprised as he briefly caught Meg's eye as he was led out to the NCIS vehicles. Meg was already heading towards the desktop PCs sitting in the gang's lair, to gather evidence for the later trial.

"God. I love this job," she remarked to the NCIS agent alongside her.

By the middle of August, she was ready to set a date for the move across to the Pentagon.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 28****th ****August 2001, 09:10hrs EDT**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church VA**

Harm settled into his customary chair, smiling as he prepared up to start working through the new day's cases. The Admiral had distributed the caseload evenly at that morning's staff call, aligned with his attorneys' skillsets.

Across the table, Mac watched his contentment. She was pleased for her partner: he deserved his happiness. She knew that she had also gained a new friend - Meg had passed Mac's slow-to-trust assessment and was definitely on the Marine's Christmas card list.

Within JAG, case management was running smoothly and the Admiral was happy.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

On loan to the NCIS cyber-intelligence unit, Meg was tracking an intermittent but persistent line of chatter in two chatrooms popular with extremist groups. She had been developing the intel stream since May, but there was no clear intent nor target. She just felt that there was something under the surface, however without any clear evidence she had nothing to hand up the line. Just the one word, "_Atta_", cropped up four times. The intelligence IT systems were no help - and the CIA refused to share intelligence.

Meg could not shake the feeling that something big was coming – and yet there was no firm evidence. She thought back to December 5th 1941 when, just before the surprise Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, the intelligence community had some pieces of a puzzle, yet not enough to convince the powers-that-be of the details and the truth of the impending threat.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Monday 10th September 2001, 19:03hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north ****of Union Station, Washington DC**

Meg was excited as she returned home that evening, settling Amanda into her crib and then turning to hug her husband and imparted the news.

"Honey, the latest spook work is finished. I'll be reporting back to the Pentagon – and Amanda starts in the day-care facility there – tomorrow morning".

"Well, the Tuesday morning traffic shouldn't be as bad as this morning. What time are you due tomorrow?"

"Oh, somewhere around 0930. Obviously, the traffic tomorrow will make that a little variable."

Harm kissed her again. "Well then, best of luck for tomorrow - not that my wonderful wife really needs it." Meg sighed contentedly, wrapping herself in his arms.

Together, they bathed Amanda and settled her down before they headed downstairs for their evening meal. By 22:30hrs, they were in bed, ready for another normal day in Washington. Meg was, obviously, excited about her new role.

The weather forecast looked good for the Tuesday morning, with a bright start and clear skies with visibility for miles.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_Mike: England, 11-02-2020_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Out of a clear blue sky

**Ch05: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Out of a clear blue sky:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. **I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae. Welcome back, partner.**

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg as they enjoy married life with their little daughter Amanda.

**A/N: Publication date: 11-03-2020: 18.5 years on from 11-Sep-2001**

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Brief mention of Season One in passing

**Characters from FFNET – H Rabb; Megan Austin-Rabb and OC. **

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Monday 10th September 2001, 19:03hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

Meg was excited as she returned home that evening, settling Amanda into her crib and then turning to hug her husband and imparted the news.

"Honey, the latest spook work is finished. I'll be reporting back to the Pentagon – and Amanda starts in the day-care facility there – tomorrow morning."

"Tuesday morning traffic shouldn't be as bad as this morning. What time are you due to report tomorrow?"

"Oh, somewhere around 0930. Obviously, the traffic tomorrow will make that a little variable."

Harm kissed her again. "Well then, best of luck for tomorrow - not that my wonderful wife really needs it."

Meg sighed contentedly, wrapping herself in his arms.

Together, they bathed Amanda and settled her down before they headed to the living area for their evening meal. By 22:30hrs, they were in bed, ready for another normal day in Washington. Meg was, obviously, excited about her new role.

The weather forecast looked good for the Tuesday morning, with a bright start and clear skies with visibility for miles. Harm would almost be able to see the Pentagon from Falls Church.

Because Harm was not overly familiar with the layout of the Pentagon, he had refrained from offering her any advice on how to get into the site and where to park. He rationalised that he was married to a very capable and highly-intelligent naval officer, who would find her own way to her new duty station. He didn't need to help her get to the Pentagon: he just needed to send her off with love the following morning.

"G'night darling, sleep well."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 08:48hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

Meg was relaxed and ready for her new role. Her office would be in the CNO-IP area in the north-west quadrant of the Pentagon, between corridors four and five.

It was 08:48AM. The talk-radio show in her Mustang was pouring out the usual drivel as she joined the queue of traffic queuing towards Union Station as she began heading southwards for the I-395, leading to Memorial Bridge and across to the Pentagon.

Meg turned off the radio to enjoy the lovely autumn sunshine and so that she could concentrate on the occasional glance at Amanda. She was looking forward to reaching the site and making the simple drive across to the day-care centre on the southern perimeter of the Pentagon site.

She had noticed, as she picked up her cell-phone that morning to place it in her hand-bag, that it had not been charged up overnight. Her super-reliable husband had obviously been distracted (somehow?) as he ran the vacuum cleaner around the apartment as she was settling Amanda. For some reason, he had not plugged the charger back in when he unplugged the vacuum cleaner.

She sighed; she *really* needed to buy a charger that would fit in the cigarette lighter socket in the Mustang.

Then, Meg realised why he might have been distracted – she remembered that she had shown him *just* how grateful she was that her husband had cleaned the apartment floor last night!

Ah well, she knew where she was going and she knew where to report inside the Pentagon entrance; now, to find that day-care centre on the south side! She could plug her cell-phone in at her desk once she got to CNO-IP.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 08:56hrs EDT**

**I-395, south of Union Station, Washington DC**

Eight minutes later, as Meg settled into her journey across to her new job, the transponder on American Airlines Flight 77 was turned off and even primary radar contact with the aircraft was lost.

She was glad that the morning sun was in her eight o'clock sector as she concentrated on moving forward. Amanda gurgled happily – she always enjoyed riding in her mommy's car – indeed, this was usually a sure-fire means of getting her to fall asleep if she was being resistant to sleep in the evenings. The throaty roar of the Mustang's powertrain soothed Amanda and brought pleasure to her Mommy. Meg was making reasonable progress along the traffic-choked roads as she headed inexorably westwards towards her new job.

During the radar blackout, Flight 77 - unnoticed by flight controllers - turned east. When primary radar information was restored at 9:05, controllers searching for Flight 77 to the west of its previous position were unable to find it. Flight 77 would travel undetected for 36 minutes on a course heading due east toward Washington, D.C.

Megan Rabb and Flight 77 were, unknown to each other, on a collision course which would intersect in DC at a five-sided building just west of Memorial Bridge.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 09:05hrs EDT**

**Operations bull-pen, JAG HQ, ****Falls Church VA**

One of the TV news networks had broken into their regular programming to report the news of the North Tower impact of American flight 11 into the WTC North Tower at 08:48hrs; work rates in JAG HQ had been drifting downwards. The confused reporting, as TV networks tried to comprehend what had happened and then report on it, simply drew everyone – enlisted and commissioned – into the bull-pen.

Giving up on any attempt to bring people back to work, the Admiral had opened his side door to allow part of his organisation to view the TV in his suite.

Any doubt about what might have been going on ("_a navigational error_" had briefly flashed through Harm's mind when it was believed that 'a light aircraft' had hit the North Tower) was dispelled just before 09:03hrs when, in full view on prime-time TV, an airliner-sized aircraft carved into the South Tower, spewing flame, smoke and papers out into the New York air.

Harm's pilot-eye opinion was unshakeable: "**That's not a navigational error – we're under attack**".

The admiral had summoned the Marine guard and authorised the issue of body-armour, weapons and ammo, along with instructions to beef up the checkpoints and the perimeter of the site. Realistically, he knew that a 5.6mmm or 0.5-inch calibre round would do nothing against 200 tons of Boeing 767 (which *looked* about the size of what had hit Tower Two), but it would help secure the site against any ground-based "problems".

His next decision was to ensure that he had dispersed his people across a wider area.

"Mr Rabb, pass the work: Staff Call in the conference room at 09:15 – no papers, just the people, please."

"Aye-aye, sir".

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 09:14hrs EDT**

**Conference Room, JAG HQ,**

**Falls Church VA**

"Ok people, this will be quick. There is obviously something major going on. One of the likely consequences will be a move to DefCon Three within the next two hours." He looked at Harriet.

She understood his look: "Dispersal, sir?"

"Yes, agreed but with a rider. I want to stand up the relief site in the old JAG office block, specifically so that parental pairs are not in the same building. Rabb, Mackenzie and Mattoni will provide senior presence, along with you. Bud, I want Mrs Roberts out of the building - understood?"

Bud nodded, still slightly dazed at the speed of events. "Aye-aye, sir."

With her eyes looking significantly moist, Harriet squeezed Bud's hand before she picked up her clip-board and bustled off to deliver a wonderful piece of Harriet magic in about 12 minutes flat.

The Admiral stood up. "To your duties."

He looked at Mac. "Mac, draw a side-arm and detail a small USMC squad for escort - with weapons. Ideally, I want movement at 0930hrs. If anyone ends up without the family car at the end of today, I will cover taxi fares if car-share is not practical, although I expect we shall all help each other within the JAG family."

"Aye-aye, sir". Mac headed off to the USMC squad room.

He also detailed Harm and Harriet to carry out a quick poll of staff on-site and to split each married couple where both were on-site that morning, sending one spouse to the backup site in the old office block a few miles away.

It was Bud who asked the dumb question. "I wonder if this is over?"

The Admiral responded, looking grim. "Unlikely Bud. With two of our national symbols attacked in the space of 15 minutes in New York, I'd expect someone to be coming after the Capital shortly. Congress or the White House would be obvious targets, or maybe the Pentagon if someone is looking to degrade our ability to respond. Short of a nuclear strike however, the SAC bunker in Omaha is pretty safe, so the main parts of the Triad will be secure."

Harm was not comforted by the Admiral's prediction of a Washington attack, but he had to admit that the old man's logic was unassailable. He just hoped that Meg was driving safely to her new job.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 09:36hrs EDT**

**Main Car Park, JAG HQ,**

**Falls Church VA**

By 09:30hrs, everyone was ready to move – quite an achievement given the timescale available.

As the cars lined up to leave the site, Harm was about to get into his car when his cell-phone rang. He looked at the number:

"Hey darling, how's the commute going?"

"Not too bad Harm; on a normal morning I'll need to leave earlier in future to get into CNO for my normal start time, but for now Amanda and I are enjoying the drive; I'm just stopped in the queue for the checkpoint. I hadn't realised – or noticed – how many helicopters there are flying around DC."

Harm wondered if Meg's reference to "a normal morning" was a reaction to the news from New York.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The World Trade Centre in NYC has been attacked – both towers were hit, in the past 45 minutes, with 767-sized airliners."

"Oh god, how awful – those poor people. Damn, I had the radio off in the car. Ok, I'll listen up."

"Thanks darling, be safe."

"Sure will. By the way, who forgot to plug in the charger for my cell-phone last night, despite my thanks for you cleaning up?"

"Aw shucks, sorry darling."

Meg smiled to herself: sometimes, Harm would try to apologise for the world's problems if he could!

"It's no biggie. I'll just have to plug into a charger when I…"

She paused. For the first time in several years – and probably the first time since they had worked together - Harm discerned an edge of panic in Meg's voice. He could hear Amanda crying in the background.

"Harm, there is a huge American Airlines airliner heading for us. I can recognise the livery markings on the nose..."

Then her cell-phone battery finally died.

Just nine miles away in Falls Church, the bottom dropped out of Harmon Rabb's life.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_End of Chapter 05 of "Making a continued commitment";_**

**_Mike: England, 11-03-2020_**

**_+++++++Publish above here on FFN_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pentagon aftermath

**Ch06: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Pentagon aftermath:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. **I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse,**** Syrae****.**

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg as they share married life with their little daughter Amanda.

**A/N: Publication date: 29-04-2020:**

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Brief mention of Season One in passing; also RL.

**Characters from FFNET – H Rabb; Megan Austin-Rabb and OC. **

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 09:38hrs EDT**

**Main Car Park, JAG HQ, Falls Church VA**

Meg's last words played over and over in his head:

_"Harm, there is a huge great American Airlines airliner heading for us. I can see the livery markings on the nose..."_

Then her cell-phone battery had finally died.

Harm just stood there, stunned.

Standing on a step above him, Mac looked at him as she noticed a large plume of smoke beginning to appear on the horizon over his shoulder, in the general direction of the Pentagon which was just over six miles away in a straight line.

"Harm?"

He turned to her, tears in his eyes. "That was Meg; the Pentagon's been hit, but her phone died just as she said the airliner was heading for them."

"Them?" Mac had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's her first day. She was taking Amanda to the Pentagon daycare."

"Oh God." Instinctively, Mac moved down closer to him and hugged him. Today, nobody would be criticising members of the armed forces hugging whilst in uniform.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Come on sailor, we can't help the Pentagon right now, but let's go do our duty."

Taking a deep breath, Harm squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Damn' right, marine. Let's go."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

Across the country, the news was spreading. The major networks and their affiliates were all hungry for information (and, characteristically, "_pictures_") The Internet had rapidly overloaded and hung, so the TV majors were occasionally reduced to talking to citizen-reporters out on the streets (and therefore closer to the dust cloud when the buildings fell subsequently). In the TV studios, the overworked anchors tried to collate and relay the snippets of information as they became available.

Catching the second plane, inbound to the second tower with the resulting fireball, on live TV had made clear that this was not a "navigational error" – as had been the theory for the first 20 minutes of that Tuesday morning.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 11:57hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

With Marine guards posted outside the building and a pair of Humvees on either side of the entrance, Harm and Mac looked out from the old Ops Centre on the lower of the floors which JAG still retained.

Since the completion of the move across to Falls Church, the original JAG HQ office area had evolved into one large filing centre, resulting in several Marines along with half the on-site Legalmen staff relocating stacks of archive boxes to create a workable space.

At the centre of the frenzy, Harriet Simms stood calmly, clipboard on hand, directing the ballet of people as order steadily emerged from the chaos.

As of 1:30 p.m. the FAA reported that all the remaining 40 to 50 domestic airliners that had remained in the air had landed.

But Harm sat resolutely in a corner conference room, barely aware of what was happening around him. His thoughts were six miles away in the Pentagon grounds.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 15:06hrs EDT**

**Operations bull-pen, JAG HQ, Falls Church VA**

"JAG HQ, Admiral Chegwidden's office".

Jason Tiner answered the incoming call suspiciously, not recognising the number.

"_Tiner, thank God. This is Megan Rabb; can you track down my husband__,__ please?__" _

In her haste to get through, Meg had foregone the use of her rank. Nevertheless, Tiner was on the ball: "Hold on, ma'am, I need to route you through to the Commander's site."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 15:08hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

Sarah Mackenzie took the call, because Harm was trying to make sense out of a witness statement in the corner office – not an easy task, she realized, with half his mind on his missing wife and daughter! As Tiner's words sank in, the stress dropped from her shoulders and she turned towards Harm. He had registered her answering the call with "_Hello Tiner_" and he had begun to look fearfully in her direction.

Mac's smile dispelled the gloom, as she walked towards him with the phone in her hand.

"Harm, they are alive."

"Oh thank God!"

With Marine security teams hastily reinforced at the site entrances to the Pentagon, Meg was glad that she had gone to work in her uniform that morning – even though, as she had thrown herself to the ground to avoid the incoming airliner at the Pentagon, she had picked up a lot of grass seeds and twigs.

She had been reminded of catching up with Caitlin Pike on the SEA-TAC base adventure with the escaped prisoners and the stolen SADM bombs – when Caitlin had run around the island after Harm, proving the impracticality of a skirt in those circumstances. That experience had marked Caitlin's full-time switch to abandon her uniform skirt (except for ceremonial events).

The dry cleaner could wait. She was alive, as she reported to Harm.

"Harm, it's terrible – there must have been casualties; the façade of the building has collapsed and it looks to have taken a hit near CNO."

Harm let out some of the tension which he had been holding. "So if you had been there on a normal day with normal timings…?"

"Yep honey, I would have been in CNO Ops – and now being fitted for my first set of wings and a harp." Her Texan humour trickled down the phone line from Arlington and Harm continued to relax.

"So when…?"

"Not a darn clue, Harm – the carparks are triage centres and there is kit and hardware spewed and strewn everywhere. Look, I will play the "_mother with child_" card a bit later and see where it would get me. But the main thing is that I am alive and we are both safe." She sighed. "Harm, looking at this building, that's a good deal for the two of us. There are people here, in the building, who won't ever be going home again."

He closed the call, flipping the cellphone shut and looked at Mac. Tears were running down his face as waves of relief radiated from his relaxing body. Mac picked up a couple of tissues and handed them to him. He nodded gratefully, then set to work mopping up.

Mac's concerned eyes focused in on him. He shrugged. "They are both alive, but the building will have a lot of gaps in the roll-call as sunset." They had surmised as much a few hours beforehand, when scenes of the Pentagon façade collapsing has been beamed out around the world.

Mac nodded. It was time to keep her partner distracted and busy until he deemed it an appropriate time to head off, ready to welcome his wife and child to the family home. She knew Harm well, in that once Mrs Rabb had made contact to give him an ETA, Harm would likely storm out of there that instance, deeming it totally appropriate.

Mac maintained her vigil until 16:50hrs, when Megan Rabb telephoned Harm again.

At that point, Mac's instincts about her partner were proven correct as "Hurricane Harm" gathered up his briefcase and cover, then flew off towards the exit.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 19:03hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

The TV news channels were re-playing the events of the day in a near-constant loop. Harm barely recognized the dusty, disheveled woman who came through the front door as an officer in the US Navy. Meg was covered in dust and grime, her jacket smeared and marked with grass streaks and pollen and burrs. Even the baby carrier in her hand bore some grime marks. Harm didn't care, as he gathered his two ladies into a welcoming tearful hug.

He began to imagine just how desperately she must have flung herself to the ground in search of protective cover as the airliner impacted the Pentagon, trying to give Amanda any small amount of shelter.

Megan Rabb still had her lovely, warming smile; Harm could not mistake that for anyone else and he was truly grateful for the miracle of his wife's return from the Pentagon site.

"The pictures from the site looked bad, darling; how did you survive?"

She looked up from changing Amanda's diaper. "I just got down really low and then made myself really small. The plane soared over my head and into the building. Harm, we've lost some good people there today, although it *looks* as though the part of the building that was hit is the newly-refurbished part."

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and she continued. "Fortunately, it was only partly occupied *and* the rebuild incorporated strengthening lessons from the WTC in 1993 – interlinked extra steel structures within the building. But CNO has gone, at least for a while."

she turned to face Amanda. "Here we go, my body is telling me it's time to feed Amanda." She began unbuttoning her jacket.

Harm took her grubby uniform jacket as she opened her uniform blouse. Amanda was soon feeding calmly.

Meg looked across at harm, as he stood mesmerized by one of the most natural sights in the world. As she swapped Amanda from side to side, she looked at him.

"Christ, Harm, what a shitty day."

All he could do was nod in agreement.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 19:57hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

Nearly an hour later and after a long and thorough shower, Megan had joined Harm on the settee with their baby sandwiched between them. The TV news was counting down to the 8PM report. In fairness, most "news" coverage was on a loop covering the events of the morning in NYC and DC. The rural setting in Pennsylvania got an occasional mention.

Megan stood up. "Nothing new there; come on Daddy, what's the idea for food?" She strolled across to the table by the front door and picked up the day's mail. Harm had, not surprisingly, ignored the mail when he had come home, so concerned was he over the whereabouts of his wife and baby.

"Hmm, British stamp with Queen Elizabeth's head," she remarked. She turned the envelope over and ran a finger down the seam, opening it to extract the contents.

She looked up at Harm, concern written across her face.

"Harm, my Mom was due to leave England this morning on a transatlantic flight into Dulles, then she was going to arrive and surprise us. Where the hell is she?"

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_End of Chapter 06 of "Making a continued commitment";_**

**_Mike: England, 29-04-2020_**

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_A/N – historical note on 11-SEP-2001:_**

An argument sometimes heard in U.S. political circles is that other countries "take advantage" of Americans. Anyone who makes that argument has never heard the story of how the residents of Gander, Newfoundland, opened their hearts and homes to stranded Americans after the September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks.

The impact was spreading outwards. Internationally, airliners heading towards the US were given two choices. The Federal Aviation Administration closed U.S. airspace. In a phone call, Transportation Secretary Norman Mineta ordered: "_Get those goddamn planes down._"

Those flights which had not yet reached the half-way point were directed to return to their destinations (or at least their own continents).

If they had passed the PNR (point of no return), flights were directed to Canadian airspace – which resulted in the wonderful events around Gander. Canada received 226 of the diverted flights across its vast territory and launched **Operation Yellow Ribbon** to deal with the large numbers of grounded planes and stranded passengers.

How were these American refugees treated when they landed in a foreign land?

On September 11, 2001, 6,595 passengers and crew from 38 flights landed in Gander, Newfoundland, a town with approximately 10,000 residents. They were welcomed into Canadian homes whilst the USA put up the barricades.

The Americans on the plane did not realize that soon they would also see the best of human nature. After going through Canadian customs, the passengers went to makeshift facilities that the town of Gander put together to help the passengers. Within hours, the first sign arrived of how Canadians would treat the group of primarily American passengers left stranded by world events.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

Eventually the crew of Air Force One heard the message they had never expected to hear: "_OK, the sky is yours_." With SCATANA in effect, only military flights were airborne, carrying out CAP missions of varying effectiveness whilst panic flared occasionally below, amongst a twitchy population for whom "terrorism" only happened in far-off lands until that morning.

Americans may not remember that the only time members of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization invoked NATO's collective defense provision was following the September 11, 2001, attacks. According to the Atlantic Council, "Since 2001, U.S. NATO allies have lost more than 1,000 troops in Afghanistan."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

U.S. Army Brigadier General Barbara Fast was a passenger on one of the planes that landed in Gander, Newfoundland, on September 11, 2001. After arriving in Canada, she contacted her staff and received information about the attack on the Pentagon. When the final lists were released, she counted several friends among those who died.

On September 12, 2001, Canadian Air Force Lt. Col. Peter McKeage found General Fast and took her to a Canadian air base, where she could use secure communications. Driving to the Canadian Air Force base, Fast commented to McKeage on how wonderful everyone in the town had been. It made her feel part of a family. McKeage replied, "_We're all Americans tonight_."

(*Extract sourced from Forbes review – by Stuart Anderson - published in September 2019, 18 years after the attack).

_**+++++++Publish above here on FFN+++++++++++++++++++++++++=**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Maternal homing instinct

**Ch07: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Maternal homing instinct:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. **I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae.**

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg as they share married life with their little daughter Amanda.

**A/N: Publication date: 01-07-2020: **(revised 03-Jul-2020 to remove overlooked beta comments!)

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Brief mention of Season One in passing; also RL.

**Characters from FFNET – H Rabb; Megan Austin-Rabb and OC. **

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Tuesday 11th September 2001, 19:57hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

Nearly an hour later and after a long and thorough shower, Megan had joined Harm on the settee with their baby sandwiched between them. The TV news was counting down to the 8PM report. In fairness, most "news" coverage was on a loop covering the events of the morning in NYC and DC. The rural setting in Pennsylvania also got an occasional mention.

Megan stood up after carefully unfurling her body around Amanda, then stretched. "Nothing new there; come on Daddy, what's the idea for food?" She strolled across to the table by the front door and picked up the day's mail. Harm had, not surprisingly, ignored the mail when he had come home, so concerned was he over the whereabouts of his wife and baby.

"Hmm, British stamp with Queen Elizabeth's head," she remarked. She turned the envelope over and ran a finger down the seam, opening it to extract the contents.

She looked up at Harm, panic written across her face.

"Harm, my Mom was due to leave England this morning on a flight into Dulles, then she was going to surprise us. Where the hell is she?"

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 12th September 2001, 08:00hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

The increased security at the front door was already beginning to look normal: overnight, small huts had been positioned, to afford the Marine guards some shelter from the rain which would, inevitably, arrive once autumn set in during the temporary dispersal from the HQ site at Falls Church.

Harm and Mac found themselves arriving together and resumed chatting as they collected their building passes.

"Morning Flyboy; how's Megan today?"

"Oh good morning Mac and thanks for asking. She's OK and Amanda slept through after a bath and a feed. Meg's uniform needs some specialist cleaning work – those grass stains are a real disaster." He smiled: "She would have done better in marine green."

"Yeah maybe. Good, that must have been a relief for both of you. So, will you be camping out in the conference room again today?"

"Well, it seemed like a good place to work yesterday and concentrate. However, our only outstanding family problem is that her Mom is MIA somewhere between England and Dulles. She was on an early flight out of England, so we're assuming that she is on one of the flights that was dumped into Canadian airspace after they had passed the half-way point of no return. Meg's quite chilled about it this morning, so we reckon Hazel will make contact today."

"That sounds remarkably relaxed. You know, if it was my parents…" Mac paused, thinking through the likelihood that she would actually *ever* give a shit about either parent. "No, Harm you and Megan are right and that's the right approach; I am sure that Megan's mom will make contact in due course. I suspect that Canada is full of displaced travellers at the moment."

"Yeah, that's how we rationalised it around 01:00hrs this morning – at which point Meg finally fell asleep. So, what's on the dockets for today?"

"In round terms, basically most of what we didn't get around to yesterday in all the excitement – plus today's minor crop." Mac sighed. "A lawyer's workload is never done. See ya later, Harm"

"Sure thing, Mac."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 12th September 2001, 08:26hrs EDT**

**Operations DR & BC fall-back Center,**

**Undisclosed location, border of Virginia state and Washington DC metropolitan areas**

"Good morning Admiral; one day late in reporting for my new post, but with a good excuse and with gratitude to be alive."

"Commander, good morning and yes I agree! Hello little Miss Rabb, as well." The Admiral looked contrite as he surveyed Meg's "working mom" appearance.

"Obviously Commander, the Pentagon's SoR when we were planning to set up this site did not consider that Disaster Recovery services should include child-care or nursery facilities. On the positive news front (but WAY down the list of actions for today), we have a call in to the NCIS Cyber team in the Old Navy Yard. They have a nursery and I am minded to send you across there TDY while we continue to stand up the fall-back services. It also means that you can assist them – we lost a lot of good Navy personnel yesterday, so the NCIS investigation will need personnel data and personal info for the dockets as we assemble information."

He looked Megan directly in the eyes. "Plus, Commander, I understand that you had been following some potential leads on a terror incident back in the summer?"

"Yes Admiral, but just not with enough facts to nail down a workable hypothesis."

"Well, Meg, you can concentrate on this again – and with little Amanda safely cared for."

"That will be my pleasure sir; anything I can do to assist, plus I've worked alongside NCIS previously, so I should recognise a few faces."

He sighed. "This was such a big hit that Congress will be setting up an inquiry. We'll need to have information flows established – and I reckon you are the officer to lead the efforts. Whadya say, Commander?"

"No problem at all, sir. Oh, just so you know: my Mom was on a flight from Britain yesterday and we guess she is currently camping in Canada; I may have to go collect her at some point, but just be on the alert for an incoming phone call with either a Texas cellphone or Canada prefix."

"No problem Meg, just make sure that a colleague knows where you are at all times." His face softened as he looked at her, switching to her given name as he moved into more-personal considerations. "We sure don't want to lose any more, Meg."

"Indeed not, sir. OK, so who's in charge of laptop dispersal?"

"Now *that* is a question I can answer. Gunny!"

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 12th September 2001, 13:22hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

"Harm, greetings from the Navy Yard."

"Navy Yard, Meg? What's going on?"

"Well, our home in the Pentagon is (quite literally) toast and so – like JAG – we are dispersed around several DR sites. Some poor souls are up at Mount Weather, with autumn on the way! Anyway, I'm TDY in NCIS Cyber in the Navy yard, just so you know where to find me. I'll be home for 1900hrs latest and Amanda is fine, so Daddy doesn't need to worry about either of his ladies."

She paused: Harm could detect the excitement in his wife's voice.

"Go on, I can tell that there is more."

"Great news on that; Mom's finally _'phoned home_'. She caught me on my cell-phone. It turns out that the Canadian family who are hosting her have made her so welcome that she decided to stay north of the border until the airline contacts her. She said that local reports are talking about chaos around the airports and out on the actual airfields – they just parked the nose of each airliner up the butt of the next one on some pretty narrow taxiways, so it is literally '_first in, first out_' as they get clearance and our FAA sorts itself out for opening up the airspace. Plus, they then need to get all the passengers assembled and back to the terminal before they can even think about getting them through security and ready to board. She says she doesn't need to be a priority and she's paid for the food of the host family until Sunday as a gesture of gratitude. I reckon she's made friends there for life. So I have one thing less to worry about for when I drive home." Relief was evident in Meg's voice.

"OK darling, understood – that is great news. Safe drive home. Is any shopping needed?"

"No, I reckon we can survive to the weekend. I am just so relieved that Mom has made contact. I guess that others are still looking."

"Yeah, I suspect that Canada is still mad-busy hosting all the displaced travellers. Hey, at least we know that it wasn't her flight that was involved yesterday."

"Good thought – plus we know that she is safe. OK, this girl's gotta work; I'll see you at home later, darling."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 12th September 2001, 17:56hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

"Hi honey, we're home."

Amanda's happy gurgle announced the return of Harm's two favourite women to the safety of their home.

Megan looked harassed, carrying her briefcase, shoulder-bag, diaper bag and porta-crib into the apartment, with a black "NCIS" backpack hung across both shoulders. "**_Working Mom, 2001 style_**" flashed through Harm's mind as he strode across the apartment to help her offload. She surveyed the cramped floor area as she settled Amanda's porta-crib on the floor.

"Harm, the search for our new family home needs to start soon. I can do the '_working mom_' act in my sleep, but that final part of the journey is the killer. I am truly beginning to hate that elevator."

She kicked off her heels and wiggled her toes gratefully in the small mat in front of her chair as she looked down at Amanda.

"Ooh brother, that feels good. Now then Lady Amanda, let's get you fed and cleaned." She began unbuttoning her jacket – which Harm took from her and hung on a coat-hanger.

He kissed the crown of her head as she settled to feed Amanda. "OK, I'm under way with the meal. You are right; we need a family home. I'll start with a realtor before the weekend. But more importantly Meg, how do we plan to greet your Mom when she reached Dulles?"

Megan's only response - at first - was a wide yawn!

Nearly an hour later, with the meal completed, Amanda settled and with uniforms pressed for the next day, Harm and Meg settled on the sofa.

"I reckon this was a better day than yesterday, Harm."

"Hell yes." He pulled a clipboard and pen from the table behind them.

"Right, let's start our list for what we want in the home."

"OK: well, I want another child at least, so I reckon we need a house rather than another apartment – however big it might be; there will be toys and bikes and pets and basketball hoops and…"

She paused as he opened his mouth. "Basketball – what if you punch out three more girls?"

She affectionately slapped his arm. "Idiot! This is the 21st century; haven't you heard of equality, you sexist old dinosaur."

"Dinosaur? I'll give you dinosaur! Come here, Megan Rabb."

Much giggling and flushed faces later, they settled in each other's arms once more.

"Look, what I meant by basketball hoops is I want to see space for our children to play, safely and away from the road, without having to leave an apartment and go to some organised play area. Plus, I reckon that our daughters – with our legs – are going to be giving the Harlem Globetrotters a run for their money."

"Yeah, true – I see what you mean." He thought for a minute. "Wow, more daughters; you know, I kinda like that thought."

"Anyhow; I reckon we will need a house, unless you have an emotional attachment to a big apartment. I' go for ground around the property and a proper yard where the kids can play safely – those must be high on your list as well as mine, surely?"

"Yes, you are right; OK, we need a house on its own plot of land. Garage for the sportscar collection and the Mom's taxi minibus, I am sure?"

She merely nodded, continuing to tick features off her finger – the cost of the new Rabb home was rising by the minute!

The final wish-list ran to three pages covered in Megan's neat handwriting. Eventually she yawned. He picked up the clipboard and the pen, laying them aside on the dining room table.

She looked him, suddenly more alert as an idea sparked into her mind.

"Come on Mr Dinosaur, let's go and practice making more fossils!"

"Aye-aye, Ma'am".

Sleep came far more easily on this second night since America's shock on the Tuesday morning.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Thursday 13th September 2001, 20:56hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

"OK, she'll be landing into Dulles tomorrow evening by 20:00hrs. Wow, I'm gonna be pleased to see her – and Amanda will appreciate seeing Granny Austin."

"She sure will, my darling. Do you want some steaks, given that your Mom is probably going to be pushing the Texan heritage while she is with us?"

"Good idea: hey look, Amanda is already down; shall I head out to the grocery store now, or shall I stay on and do the shoe polishing while you go do the "_caveman hunter-gatherer_" act this evening?"

He puffed his chest out theatrically. "Me do caveman, woman!" He headed towards the closet to pick up the shopping bags, grabbing his car-keys from the table.

"OK, 'caveman' - pass the polish."

By 22:15hrs, they were settled in bed, with the fridge filled with USDA-approved prime steak and a lovely side of salmon for Harm.

"Tomorrow Meg, I've put time aside in my calendar to call up the realtors."

"Sounds good, Caveman."

Megan Rabb started snoring immediately. Less than a minute later, Harm joined his wife in slumber.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Friday 14th September 2001, 20:23hrs EDT**

**Arrivals Hall, Washington Dulles International Airport**

**1 Saarinen Cir, Dulles, VA 20166**

"Hi Mom, welcome *back* to the USA. Finally!"

"Hello my darlings – and little Amanda; my, you have grown. Harm, it is great to see you again."

"You too, Hazel. Welcome – finally – back to the USA."

"Yes mom; as Harm says we are glad that you are finally with us – and that you were safe."

"Oh, the lovely Canadians just opened their homes to us, wouldn't take any payment – so I just bought their groceries for a week and everyone was happy. The airline did well, once they had a slot from the FAA for the return leg back here to Dulles. And now, my darlings, let's get home."

"Yes – because tomorrow you are helping us with house viewings for the new Rabb home. We've put you in the other apartment on Harm's floor." Meg wrapped her arms possessively around her husband. "I didn't realise that I had married a man of property."

Hazel laughed. "Well, I did wonder when you would outgrow Harm's old apartment. This will be a fun weekend, because I always enjoy looking around other folks' homes."

Harm pointed the baggage cart resolutely away from the terminal building. "It's about 15 minutes to the parking lot – this new security is really messing up the airport convenience."

Amanda's happy gurgle announced, as she lay safely in her mother's arms, the return of Harm's two favourite women to the safety of the Rabb home.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Saturday 15th September 2001, 12:43hrs EDT**

**78xx rebel Drive, Annandale, VA 22003**

"Wow Harm: this may be the third and last, but I really love it!"

The two-storey home glistened in the sunlight, with the garage attached via a small annex to the right. The long driveway and neat lawn spoke to pride in the Homeland, as did the "old Glory" flying from the flagpole above the garage family room.

"OK team; first impressions? Meg, I heard you. Mom?"

"Oh yes; those first two houses were just not right and I cannot tell you why. I can see this as a home."

"We have the same instincts, so let's go meet the realtor."

"Mr and Mrs Rabb? Hello, I'm Emma-Jayne Simpson, your realtor."

"Hello Emma-Jayne; I'm Harmon Rabb and this is my wife Megan Rabb. Allow me to introduce my mother-in-law, Mrs. Hazel Austin. This is our little Amanda."

"Welcome, Rabb family, little Miss Austin. Now, I understand that you are both military?"

"Yes, both US Navy; Pentagon and Falls Church with the Judge Advocate General Corps."

Emma-Jayne's face brightened. "Well, in that case, I believe that Mrs Brovo will be activating her offer of a Navy-military discount on her asking price."

Harm paused, with Amanda resting on his shoulder as he turned to face Emma-Jayne.

"_Wait, did you say Mrs Brovo?"_

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_End of Chapter 07 of "Making a continued commitment";_**

**_Mike: England, 01-07-2020 (revision 03.07.2020)_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Rabb family home

**Ch08: of "Making a Continued Commitment": Rabb family home:**

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed. **I pay tribute to my wonderful beta-reader and muse, Syrae, in this coronavirus time.**

**A/N:** Originally inspired by the original story "Making a Commitment" by the excellent author VisualIdentificationZeta (summarised in Chapter One of this story). So, we now continue the further adventures of Harm and Meg, post-9/11, as they share married life with their little daughter Amanda.

**A/N: Publication date: 18-08-2020: **

**A/N – link to Canon Episodes:** Brief mention of Season One in passing; also RL.

**Characters from FFNET – H Rabb; Megan Austin-Rabb and OC. **

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Saturday 15th September 2001, 12:43hrs EDT**

**78xx rebel Drive, Annandale, VA 22003**

"Mr and Mrs Rabb? Hello, I'm Emma-Jayne Simpson, your realtor."

"Hello Emma-Jayne; I'm Harmon Rabb and this is my wife Megan. Allow me to introduce my mother-in-law, Mrs. Hazel Austin. This is our little Amanda."

"Welcome, Rabb family, Mrs. Austin. Now, I understand that you are both military?"

"Yes, both US Navy; Pentagon and Falls Church with the Judge Advocate General Corps."

Emma-Jayne's face brightened. "Well, in that case, I believe that Mrs Brovo will be activating her offer of a Navy-military discount on her asking price."

Harm paused, with Amanda resting on his shoulder.

"_Wait, did you say Mrs. Brovo?"_

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

"Yes, Mrs. Brovo. Why do you ask, Mrs Rabb?"

"Well, it is an unusual name and *an* Admiral Brovo was my husband's first CO at JAG. He was also responsible for me being initially posted to JAG – where I joined this wonderful man a little later. Last I'd heard, he had been posted to Bahrain."

Emma-Jayne nodded.

"Well, sadly Mrs Brovo is relocating to Pensacola to be closer to her daughter and grand-children following her husband's recent passing. But she has instructed us to allow a discount off the asking price for military families – so you, Rabb family, definitely are qualified for that discount."

"Emma-Jayne, I like this place even more. Come on husband, let's get viewing."

"Yes ma'am, darling wife." He winked at Emma-Jayne as he followed Meg into the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, they were shaking hands on the basis of a deal. Harm had arranged, via one of Frank's contacts, for a structural survey and condition report to be prepared on the Monday.

Other than that, the "Navy discount" which Mrs Brovo had offered was the "icing on the cake".

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Saturday 15th September 2001, 16:43hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

"Wow, we are going to have our new home, Harm."

"We certainly are, darling. If Hazel would like to stay on, she could meet up with Mom and Frank if they can get across to help out."

"That sounds like a plan, darling husband."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Monday 17th September 2001, 07:42hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

Harm had arrived early, to inform the Admiral that the new Rabb family home was under way and that he would be using the LSO to handle the paperwork for the house sale. Frank had already agreed, on Saturday night, to transfer the funds across from Harm's college trust fund to fund the purchase, mortgage-free.

Mac met him in the galley area that morning; she had spotted him heading inbound and had poured two cups of coffee as normal.

Harm was glad that the interruption in their friendship was settling and fading back into the past. Although Meg was his wife, he would forever fondly remember Mac and their adventures. He just hoped that Mac would, one day, be able to find someone who would love and cherish and support her for who *she* was - rather than treating her as a good-looking trophy to be plucked, laid, polished and displayed.

"Morning Mac; thanks for the coffee. Oh, news from the Rabb household, it looks like we may have bought our new home."

"Congratulations! That is wonderful news; I couldn't believe that Meg would quietly sit by, with a new baby, going into next winter in your apartment."

Harm looked slightly defensive. "Why, Mac?"

She slapped his arm gently. "Because, silly, it was always cold in that apartment; I remember that I had to prod you to put the heating on when we were working late on case papers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, marine. Hey, did you remember Admiral Brovo, the JAG when I was here initially with Kate Pike?"

"Well, I had heard of him, but Chegwidden was in post when I first met you in that Rose Garden. Why?"

"We are buying our new home from his widow. The widow Brovo is heading south to Pensacola to be near her daughter and grandchildren, freeing up a large family home."

Mac looked at him, smiling conspiratorially. "Presumably for a large family?"

"Very possibly. We can't pretend that that Amanda didn't come along a little earlier than we would have planned, but Megan's landed a TDY with NCIS Cyber and the day-care facilities are streets ahead of the Pentagon. So, we are settling into the new Rabb family way of living."

"I am very happy for all of you, squid. I'd be happy to help out when you come to move in or clean up. Just ask."

"Thanks, partner."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Monday 17th September 2001, 08:26hrs EDT**

**NCIS Cyber Operations, Navy Yard, Washington DC **

"Good morning Admiral. Thank you for finding me this posting with the day-care; Amanda is settled nicely and I can give my best."

"Commander, it was my pleasure – I shall recall the favour one day, be in no doubt! Now, the Pentagon death-toll was confirmed over the weekend, so you and your team will be processing the names and clearing their systems, access, consolidating live files and getting ONI files and procedures back up and running. In parallel, I want you continuing your trawl for "chatter" – you had made good progress in the months before the attacks last Tuesday."

"Yes, sir, just not quite enough."

"Commander, don't beat yourself up; other Government agencies had the direct responsibility – if anything good comes from this, it will hopefully be better sharing of intel between the OGA communities. For now, we do our jobs and make ourselves comfortable in this temporary base."

"Understood sir; do we have any ideas of timescale for return?"

"For now, assume at least a year; I can see the symbolism of returning to the Pentagon on September 11th of 2002, but we are in the hands of the Corps of Engineers and a lot of people with 'engineer' in their job titles." He smiled reassuringly, addressing her by her given name. "For now Meg, you're in the Navy Yard." **(*see Pentagon A/N at end of chapter)**

"Aye-aye, sir. Oh, Harm took your advice and we have purchased a new home – subject to paperwork of course."

"That is good to hear. So, whereabouts will the Rabb family be nesting from next month?"

"We'll be up in Annandale. Co-incidentally, we are buying the home from the widow of Harm's old CO from six year back, an Admiral Brovo."

"Ah, old 'clarinet' Brovo; I'd heard that he had passed. Well, from what I recall it was a very happy home for the Brovo family, so you guys should benefit from all the love in the house. Let me know if and when you need to book time off for the relocations."

"Thanks, Admiral. Will that be all?"

"Yes Commander, dismissed."

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 19th September 2001, 17:22hrs EDT**

**JAG contingency HQ, old office site, Falls Church VA**

"Meg, the paperwork is all through and we can close on Friday. I've agreed to let Mrs Brovo live in the family suite above the garage until the 28th when she'll be heading south. Her son-in-law will be helping her pack up the personal items which they do not want to entrust to the movers and he'll be taking a U-Haul south on the Friday afternoon. I want to assist them because it seems the right thing to do. It's also partly as a 'thank you" for the naval discount – would that be OK with you, darling?"

He sounded slightly contrite. "I guess I should have asked you first, Meg."

"Of course it's OK that she stays, Harm: she's saved us quite a bundle."

"Look, husband, on this occasion you are forgiven; you meant well, plus I've been stuck in a workshop all afternoon with my cell-phone turned off. Lord, it is hard work ploughing through the affairs of people whom you know won't be coming back; the work-in-progress files are literally as they saved them on the last key-stroke before they were murdered."

She lightened her tone, cheering up noticeably as she thought ahead to the following weekend. "So, removals day on Friday 28th then?"

"I reckon so; I'll alert my Admiral if you can let Admiral Evans know about asking for a day off."

"Will do. Let's think through who we'd ask to assist on the day."

"Agreed, darling; I'll be setting off in about a half-hour."

"Come home safely, darling." After the events at the Pentagon and in NYC, this was becoming their mantra.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Wednesday 19th September 2001, 18:34hrs EDT**

**Rabb home, north of Union Station, Washington DC**

"_Hi honey, I'm home_."

Harm's arrival was greeted by Amanda's cheerful gurgle, as Megan cleaned her up after feeding her. Harm tidied away the briefcases, shed his jacket and got on with the cooking duties. He was always happy, on returning home, to know that his two favourite ladies were protected in the safety of their home.

Megan had purchased a couple of civilian suits during the previous weekend and was progressively breaking them in. She was asserting a smart personal style, with crisp linen shirts under the jackets – today's shirt had just been "blessed" by a little food-bomb from nine-month-old Amanda!

Harm was struck at how elegant she looked in smart civilian clothing. They had, during their working time together, usually only seen each other in uniforms and casual clothing – apart, he remembered, from *that* red dress!

Meg's mum, with co-operation from the airline (who were helpful to military families in the aftermath of what was becoming known as "9/11"), had managed to defer the return leg of her ticket back to Texas. She would now be flying home on the Sunday, September 30th.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

Harm's mom and Frank had brought forward their eastbound trip and would be available across the moving weekend ("_to provide moral support and make coffees for the workers as required_" as Frank had described their planned contribution).

The entire Rabb-Austin family would be coming together to ensure that the home move was a success.

Amanda would have a great home in which to flourish, whilst Harm and Meg would have a happy reason to remember September of 2001.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Sunday 30th September 2001, 10:03hrs EDT**

**78xx Rebel Drive, Annandale, VA 22003**

"Wow, what a peaceful start to our Sunday morning."

"Yep, this is our home; come on, I'm sure that our guests need feeding. But first, darling wife, let's try that superb water pressure in the walk-in shower."

"Right behind you husband."

Some considerable time would pass, before Harm and Meg joined their other family members in the kitchen.

**Home Sweet Home. **

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**Sunday 30th September 2001, 15:05hrs EDT**

**Departures Hall, Washington Dulles International Airport**

**1 Saarinen Cir, Dulles, VA 20166**

"OK Mom, safe journeys and call us when you are home."

"Will do; thanks for letting me help with the choosing of your new home." She hugged them both. "It is good to see you settled."

Harm and Meg strolled back towards the parking lot. Already, people were becoming accustomed to the new security arrangements for America's airport terminals.

**MACC-MACC-MACC-MACC**

**_End of Chapter 08 of "Making a continued commitment";_**

**_*A/N: _****WASHINGTON (CNN) -** **As the rubble was being removed at the Pentagon after September 11, officials set an ambitious goal: Pentagon staff and workers would reoccupy the most severely damaged areas exactly a year following the attack. They beat it by nearly a month.**

In the event, employees began moving into the reconstructed offices on August 15 2002. The first phase of Project Phoenix, the name given to the task of rebuilding the Pentagon's west side facade and its three outer rings, was deemed a surprising success

**_Mike: England, 18-08-_****_2020_**


End file.
